Fairytail Reborn
by Yuki demonward
Summary: What if Zeref sent some of his strongest demons to help take out Fairytail and get Nastu back. Well in this fanfic you will find all of this and more. More darker, set after Fairytail rebuilds its guild. Going with manga events. little bit of romance. Also jellel is part of the guild and is married to Erza and they have a kid. Yeah I know it s a crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

Fairytail Reborn

 **Disclaimer:** **My friends and I do not own Fairytail though that would be cool the only thing that we own is our oc`s**

Chapter 1

In the town of Mangolia lies the strongest guild in all of Foire. That`s guild name is Fairytail. Little did they know a new adverture was soon to walk through the door.  
Meanwhile …...we have a new team making their way to Fairytail. They go by Death Nova. They are a team with a dark secert. The leader of them all is Shi Katsu with his exceed named Sei. Next we have Yuki Demonward A.K.A the demon princess. "Her pet"( she wouldn`t dare call him that when he`s around) the darkest dragon of them all, Achologia. Then we have Taylor Hills and her exceed secert. Next we have Azurith and her two pets Mr. Charlie and Eddie . Last we have Devil Vapor . He has a twin sister named Yuri that you can`t see. As the group walks into the guild people stop and stare at the group.

" Shi why are people staring at us?" Taylor asked the black haired boy. " Umm... I don`t know maybe because we walked into a guild that no one knows us?" Taylor glared at him while muttering something about being a smart -ass. Just then a table came flying along with a girl came flying at the group!

 **What will happen to the group ?who is the strange girl that came flying with the table? Questions will be answered in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Me and my friends once again don`t own Fairytail

The girl that was flying with the table is Mye Scarlet daughter of Erza and Jellal." Nastu! Bring your ass back here!" Mye ran off to find Nastu who ran in a dark conner where Death Nova was rocovering from getting a table thrown in their face. " Alright who threw that fucking table" Yuki yelled. " Come out to make this easier for yourself" Azurith said with a mean aura surrounding her. " Something smells like a campfire !" Nastu said running towards poor Taylor who was trying to stand up straight." Guys ummm should the room be spinning" Nastu came behind Taylor and started to smell her. " w- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Taylor yelled /asked while blushing madly. " Your the one that smells like a campifire" nastu said giving her his usual grin." Yeah..." Taylor said looking at Nastu in the eyes. The group had a look of shock and happy expressions. Tears started to fill Taylor`s eyes of happiness. " Onii – chan" Shi whispered. Then a quick flashback hit Nastu. " Do I …..." Nastu was cut off by Mye." There you are you little shit!"

Mye`s foot hit Nastu`s head flying him out the guild into Lucy who was walking up to the guild. " AAAAHHHHH!" Lucy yelped schocked by Nastu while trying to dodge but failed. Death Nova looked out the guild at the scence outside. " Well shit" Devil said then went inside the guild to gather information about the girl that kicked the shit out of Nastu. "Ohh Taylor you liiiikkkeeee Nastu" Yuki said micking Happy. " WHATTT ! NOOOOO! " Taylor said blushing. " Flamebrain your such a dumbass trying to fight Mye. " Gray said with Juvia in tow from a mission. " Shutup popscile I wasn`t trying to hit Mye I was tring to to Gajeel **AND** Mye." Gray ( who had stripped with a lovesick Juvia behind him) was about to fight Nasu when Mye came behind Nastu and put him in a headlock.. " You little shit your about to get the biggest ass beating of your life" Mye said locking Nastu head tighter. Death Nova just watched with sweatdrops. " Should we help him?" Azurith asked. " No but where did Devil go" Yuki asked. " He went to go the job that we have to do" Shi said. " Mye you should stop your going to kill Nastu." Lucy said trying to presuade Mye to stop." Never he tried to throw a Table at me so he gets an ass kicking" Mye said locking Nastu even tighter. " Lucy help me!" Nastu had manged to say. Gray was laughing along with Gajeel who had came outside with Levy. " This is Nastu`s fifth time getting beat up by Mye this week." Happy said carrying a fish. " Really?" Azurith asked. " Aye! And you liiiiikkkkeee Nastu" Happy said directing the end towards Taylor. " Shutup!"

 **Onii- chan is brother in Japanese**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer : My friends and I don`t own FT

Mye stopped but gave Nastu a warning." If you try something like that again I promise it won`t be pretty got it." Mye said giving him Erza`s glare. " Yes Ma`am" Nastu said scared of getting Erza`s wrath. Mye walked in the guild and sat at the bar. " Sorry about that welcome to Fairytail you must be new members. " Lucy said. " Hi my name is Levi and this is Gajeel " Levi said sweetly. " Hi nice to meet you" Shi said nicely. " Lucy ,me and Gajeel are going on a job together." " Ohhhhh!'"Happy said. " Happy not like that." " Come shorty or will be late." " Coming and don`t call me that!, bye Luce." Levi sais waving. " Bye Levi! Well sorry once again come in and well get you your guildmarks." Lucy said walking inside with Death Nova.

" My name is Gray this is Juvia . Blonde girl is Lucy , dumbass on the ground is Nastu and the blue cat is Happy." Gray said introducing the group. " My name is Shi, the girl with the cat ears is Azurith, brown haired girl is Taylor, boy with the white hair and headphones is Devil and girl that was micking Happy is Yuki we go by Death Nova." Shi said introducing the group. " Welcome to Fairytail." Gray said. " Ohhh why are you still looking at Nastu do you liiiike him." Yuki said teasing Taylor. "Shutup Yuki or I will kick your ass right here." Taylor said getting in a stance ready to fight. " Come at me then." Yuki said grabbing the handle of her katana. " Stop both of you or I will grab your hands like the children you are acting like right now." Shi said giving them a glare. " Ewwwww no i`m fine Taylor?" " I`m good " " will you two ever stop fighting?" Secert asked." No" Both girls said at the sametime.

" Awesome Two exceeds like me" Happy said. Sei smiled at Happy while Secert started to hum. " Do you like fish?" happy asked. " Yes" Sei said." I love fish!" Secert yelled." Aw you liiikkkkke secert. " Taylor said getting back at Happy. " Were back." Laxus and his group walked in. " Where is gramps I need to talk …." Laxus stopped talking when he saw Yuki who in turn started to blush. Taylor looked at laxus then at Yuki then back at laxus then once again at Yuki and grinned. " You looooovvve him" Taylor said nudgeing Yuki`s shoulder." What! Nooooo!" Yuki said blushing. " We need to find that girl thatwas flying with the table cause i`m the only one who can hurt Taylor." Yuki said. " Whatt? Well I`m going to" Taylor said. Devil then walked over to Death Nova. " Her name is Mye Scarlet daughter of Erza and Jellal." " Well this should be fun" Taylor said. " We need a paln of attack" Yuki said. " I have a plan attack." Both girls walked up to Mye.

 **Katana is a japanese sword**

 **How will this battle go between them. Will Yuki and Taylor get an ass whipping or will they be giving the ass whipping ? Questions will be answered in the next chapter.**


End file.
